


Next Generation

by Sakusasfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Gay, Iwaizumi is a good husband, Karasuno, Kid dynamic, M/M, Mpreg, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Post Haikyuu, Pregnancy, Sakusa hates Germs, Seijoh - Freeform, Sex, Underage Sex, aobajohsai, highschool, iwaizumi is a good dad, iwaoi - Freeform, lesibian, super gay, time skip, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: What if our Haikyuu ships got together and had kids. What if their kids got into relationships. Yes this is a Post time skip book.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting Off with Introductions

AobaJohsai Kids:

Meiko Iwaizumi:  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: Bisexual   
Relationship Status: Single  
Fun Fact about the Iwaizumi Kids: Their Half Japanese Half Puerto Rican because of Hajime

Mafuyu Iwaizumi:  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Gay. Super highschool level Gay  
Relationship Status: Taken

Kana Kindaichi:  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: Doesnt Know  
Relationship Status: Single

Amaya Matsukawa:  
Age: 15  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship Status: Single

Fukurodani Kids:

Rei Bokuto:  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Aromatic/Demi, Gay  
Relationship Status: Taken and very In love  
Fun fact: He dyes his hair, naturally it looks like this:

Kagami Bokuto:  
Age: 5 

Sei Konoha:  
Age: 5

Inarizaki Kids

Kano Sakusa:  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Pomosexual  
Relationship Status: Single. "I like having options"

Katsumi Sakusa:  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: Ace, Lesbian   
Relationship Status: Single  
Think of here in E-girl Outfits with that face and Hair. Also realize how nun of the Sakusa kids look like their mom but identical to their dad.

Miho Miya:  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: St  
Sora Kageyama:  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: “Straight”  
Relationship Status: Single

Amai Oijrio:  
Age: 15  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Fun Fact: She’s half Black half Japanese. Her mom is Kita Shinsuke

Karasuno Kids:

Kea Kageyama (Miwa Kageyama):  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Relationship Status: Single

Hotaru Sawamura:  
Age: 15  
Sexuality: Confused  
Relationship Status: Single

Megumi Tsukishima:   
Age: 14  
Sexuality: Asexual, Bisexual  
Relationship Status: Single

Nekoma Kids:

Hiro Daishou:  
Age: 13  
Sexuality: Straight

Tsunage Kuroo:  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Asexual   
Relationship Status: Single

Kame Kuroo:  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: Lesibian  
Relationship Status: Single

Nekkun Hiaba:  
Age: 15  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship Status: Single

Shiratorizawa Kids:

Sasuke Ushijima:  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship Status: Crushing  
Fun fact: He was named after Sasuke from Naruto

Erina Semi:  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Relationship Status: Single  
Fun Fact: She was named off of Erina from food wars because it’s her parents comfort show.

Shiratorizawa are Weebs.


	2. The Iwaizumi’s and Kuroo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re focusing on the Iwaizumi and Kuroo’s house hold this chapter♡︎

I still refer to everyone as their old Last names even though their married. Just know that the Moms have the Dads last names ok? ok. Also Males can get pregnant but this isn't an Omegaverse.

"Mamá hurry we're going to be late"

Finally his term with CA San Juan was over and he could return home. Don't get him wrong, he loved Argentina it's an amazing country. But Argentina doesn't have his friends, his home, his son or his husband so it's time to go back to them. Luckily he's made enough money to where he doesn't need a job for a couple of years so he didn't bother to look for one.

"Vale, cariño, dame un momento" Oikawa told his daughter, she rolled her eyes and stood at the door as Oikawa made one last check around their apartment to make sure everything was gone. Which Meiko, his daughter, found to be stupid since they had been living without furniture for two weeks now since it was sent over to Japan. Oikawa finally stood infront of her with just a backpack in hand, "Alright let's go"

The two already had a going away party the day before from the team but that didn't stop them from showing up to the airport to say goodbye to their setter and Meiko. Even if Oikawa's term wasn't over, it was time to come home. Meiko was 14 and starting highschool in a month, plus she doesn't know anyone but her brother and cousins so Oikawa is gonna introduce her to people well that was the plan.

~time skip to like 3:40 am next day~

Meiko and Oikawa get off the elevator, Oikawa stretched since his long legs where coped up in that seat for so long. Meiko put her hair in a messy ponytail since it was getting hot on her neck, "Alright let's go look for Hajime and Mafuyu" Oikawa told her, she nodded and they both started to walk around the airport until they saw a brown haired boy standing at the door next to a buffer man.

"Haji-chan" Oikawa mildly shouted, the two looked at him and smiled. The boy ran to Oikawa and jumped in his arms while Meiko ran and jumped into Iwaizumi's arms. After the family got reacquainted again, Iwaizumi helped put their bags into their car which might i add is a 2020 Lexus three rower. Yes they rich rich. 

In the car everyone was irritated, mainly because Oikawa wouldn't talk in Japanese to save himself so only Meiko knew what he was talking about, barley. "Oh Dios mío Te eché tanto de menos que no nos hemos visto en tres años. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar lejos de mi compañero durante tres años y solo verlos a través de videollamadas. También echaba de menos a mi hijo" he ranted.

(Oh my God I missed you so much that we haven't seen each other in three years. Do you know how hard it is to be away from my partner for three years and just watch them through video calls. I also missed my son- probably only time i will translate )

"Japanese Tooru, Japa-fucking-nese. I don't understand a lick of Spanish" Iwaizumi growled, Mafuyu sighed "Daddy I got this" Iwaizumi looked back a little and nodded. Mafuyu took a deep breath and looked at his mother even though he couldn't see him. "Mom" Oikawa instantly shut up and turned a little in his seat, "Yes Mi amor," he said. "I'm gay," Oikawa's eyes lit up then he looked at Iwaizumi, "I told you. Didnt I say he was going to be the gay one" Iwaizumi sighed.

They pulled into their garage, their house was on a hill in a secluded area since they where very well known. After getting everything situation in the house, Oikawa went into his daughters room while she was watching anime. "Babes, make sure your up tomorrow, we're going to see the Sakusas Ok" Meiko nodded her head and Oikawa walked off.

Once her mom was gone she quickly shut her door and grabbed her phone. She face timed her bestfriends/ cousins.

"Oh so your finally back" One of them said. Kana Kindaichi.

"BITCHH I MISSED YO— 4:20 BLAZE IT" the other one shouted the ending with her parents. Pro memers , Meikos favorite gay uncles. She was the funny one of their group, Amaya Matsukawa.

Meiko smiled at her friends, "Guys we have to hang out soon" the two other girls nodded, "Yeah, maybe we can hang after I get back from the Sakusas tomorrow. Mom wants to visit Atsumu since there like besties or whatever" Meiko said while checking her nails.

"Oh god, Katsumi is so hot god. I mean her brother is like- cute and definitely making my bisexual ass to go crazy but Katsumi is like a goddess from heaven" Amaya told her, Meiko was a raging lesbian by the way but she wasn't out to anyone but her cousins yet. "Yeah I know, I've kinda been stalking her on Insta" Meiko blushed causing her two friends to laugh.

Mafuyu busted into her room with bed hair and looking half dead, "If you don't shut your gay ass the fuck up and let me get my beauty sleep I will personally drag your ass and possibly murder you. Now I have a hot ass date tomorrow unlike you" the whole call went silent. Meiko stared at her brother who was very heated. 

"Holy shit your so much like dad it isn't even funny." Meiko commented, Mafuyu rolled his eyes and shut the door. Meiko turned back to her friends not suprised to find Kana asleep. She sleeps so much like Auntie Kunimi is what she thought. "Well I'm gonna go to bed since we're going to Tokyo tomorrow, tell Auntie Makki and Uncle Mattsun were back and I said hi" Meiko said, Amaya nodded "Same too you, but i'll tell them in the morning. Pretty sure their fucking right now. Bye" Amaya said with a shiver. 

Meiko ended the call and put on her pajamas, she got into bed and silently went to sleep.

~

There was a knock on the door, "Tetsuro go get the door" Kuroo lazily got out of bed and trudges to the front of their house, can I just mention that everyone in his story has big ass houses since their like rich, Kuroo opened the door to reveal and kid at his doorstep, with a bag in hand and he obviously had been crying. "Hiro why aren't you at home, It's like 4 in the morning" Kuroo asked. 

Hiro started to fiddle with his backpack strap, "Mom kinda kicked me out" he said in his monotoned voice, Kuroo pressed his lips into a thin line. He pulled the kid inside, "Tell me what happened" the two boys sat down on the couch. "He said he doesn't want me around. I look too much like you and I act too much like my other mother. He said I should just leave and never come back and of course I came here, but to be frank he was drinking again so" Hiro put his head down.

"Is everything alright- Oh Hiro why are you here so late" Kenma came into the living room, Hiro jumped up, ran to Kenma and hugged him. "Ken-Ma" Hiro said, Kenma made a grunting noise before hugging Hiro back. After their hug they sat down with Kuroo, "Now why aren't you at home. Do you know how late it is" Kenma asked, Hiro repeated the story again to him.

Kenma and Kuroo exchanged glances at each other, almost as if they where communicating. "Well, I'll talk to him, you two can go to sleep" Kuroo said,Kenma and hiro both nodded and they walked away. 

The rooster looking bitch grabbed the family phone that was on the coffee tables and dialed a number. "Hello" a groggy voice said, "Daishou what the hell!!" Kuroo whisper shouted trying not to wake up the other two kids in the house, "Fuck, Kuroo what the hell do you want" Daishou groaned, "Why the hell did you kick a 13 year old out. He literally walked all the way here, do you know how dangerous that is. Anything could've happened" Kuroo scolded. 

Daishou didn't really care so he just hung up, Kuroo was furious of course. He slammed the phone the the table and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well Shit" he cursed as he mad his way back to his room. Kenma was still up playing on his game boy when Kuroo came back, "So. I'm guessing Hiro is staying here" Kenma asked without looking up. Kuroo sighed and nodded, he then climbed into bed next to his Husband.

Kenma put his game down as Kuroo laid his head in the boys lap, Kenma then ran his fingers through the bed head. "Well, It's logical that he stays here. I don't understand why he didn't in the first place I mean. We have this big ass house with all these rooms and only four people living in it."

"We have room for one more so don't beat your yourself about it. Now sleep because I know you have papers to fill out for the team plus I have to watch Kagami in a couple hours" Kuroo let out a soft laugh and laid his pillow with Kenma against him. 

About thirty minutes later Kenma was asleep, but not Kuroo. He was still thinking about the mistake he did, thirteen years ago. Kuroo went drinking with Daishou that night, no one knows why the two rivals did it, they say it was because all feud was gone. Kuroo claims Daishou did something to his drink, Daishou says that Kuroo came onto him- nobody knows the true story. 

If you asked Kame and Tsunage what happened between their parents they wouldn't be able to tell you since they where only 3 and 2 when it happened. All they could remember where the tears and shouts between their parents. Kenma threatened to divorce Kuroo and take the kids but couldn't bring himself to sign the papers. Kuroo then found out that Daishou was pregnant, Kenma accepted the child and here we are. And if we were to ask Hiro any time who his favorite parent was, he would say Kenma. Kama and Tsunage also love their little brother, very much and will do anything for him.

~

"Alright Come on I have training to get today" Iwaizumi shouted, his family came running down the stairs with his kids looking more dressed up then usual. "Where the hell you two going all fancy" Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa looked at the two and had the same question. "I have a date" Mafuyu said, Iwaizumi perked an eyebrow.

Iwaizumi then walked into the living room and everyone followed him. "Uh shouldn't you guys get going" Mafuyu asked, Iwaizumi leaned back on the couch and turned the TV on, Oikawa and Meiko exchanged looks then back at Iwaizumi. "Nah, we're gonna stay here and met this dude" Iwaizumi told him, Mafuyu groaned, "Daaad I'm 16. This should be fine, you didn't have to met Moms parents" 

Oikawa then sat down next to Iwaizumi and Meiko sat next to him, "That's because i've been with Tooru since I was 7. They been knew we would've ended up together, fuck they knew when we first had sex it was freaky as hell" Iwaizumi said and Oikawa shivered thinking of the time their parents confronted the two about sex protection the night after the two had had just done it. Oikawa's non existent ass at the time was on fire (he has one now)

God damn you Hajime and your fucking ruler...

Oikawa was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a squeak, "What the actual heck mom" Meiko disgustingly said, "Oops did you say that outloud" everyone nodded. Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi was turning bright red. 

Finally there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Mafuyu quickly said, "No sit your ass down. I'll get it" Iwaizumi said and stood up, Mafuyu turned to his mom who just smirked and looked the other way, he then turned to Meiko who had her face deep in a pillow laughing.

Iwaizumi opened the door, "Hello" the boy said, Iwaizumi looked at him and then smiled, "Aw Mafuyu, your going out with the Bokutos son." Iwaizumi teased as he let the boy in, Mafuyu hurried to Rei and gave him kiss on the cheek. "Oh Rei, Oh god I need to go see Keiji again i miss him so much" Oikawa fawned once he seen Rei. Meiko came up to the group too and stared the boy up and down.

"He's hot. Why would you date my brother" Meiko scrunched up her face, Mafuyu glared at her. "Well we better be off now" Mafuyu started to pull Rei towards the door, once they where outside Oikawa ran towards the door and shouted, "REMEMBER IF YOU FUCK, USE A CONDOM OR YOUR STOMACHS GOING TO HURT IN THE MORNING. REMEMBER TO TEXT ME IF YOUR DRUNK NOT YOUR DAD" Mafuyu started to blush hard, he nodded and got into Rei's car.

Oikawa started to laugh once they pulled off, "Now can we go" Meiko asked, the two adults nodded and the family left.   
——


	3. Kageyama, Bokuto/ Iwa, Matsukawa, Kuroo Households

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, Matsukawa, Kuroo household plus Rei and Mafuyus date,
> 
> WARNING:  
> SMUT  
> MIS GENDERING

Music for this Chapter: Feeling Good Slowed  
(Nsfw Scene that's coming up)

words: 2567

"MOM DAD, KAME'S HERE"

Hinata and Kageyama poked their head out from the kitchen, "Ah Ok, remember to wear your knee pads" Hinata reminded her, "Ok Ok," Sora pulled Kame's arm towards their basement. Once they where down there they started to set up the volleyball net. The two girls played a couple of games before deciding to go to Soras room.

"Oh god Sora go somewhere else." Kame said while blushing, she threw a pillow at Sora who was taking off her shirt. "H-Hey can you come undo my bra" Sora asked, Kame got up off the bed and walked over to Sora. She then started to unbuckle the bra with her fingers occasionally brushing over Sora's skin giving her chills.

Finally once it was undone Sora and Kame looked at each other, there was a spark between the two, "Erm- I'm going to go home" Kame instantly said while turning away from Sora trying to hide her blush. Kame uttered a quick goodbye and ran out the room.

"Well what was that all about" Hinata asked Sora who now had a shirt on, Sora shrugged and put her hands over her face "It was like we had some type of moment. Mom I didn't even know I liked girls" Hinata giggled, "Well.If were being honestly i'm not particularly good at the women section of this so you might want to call your Aunt Miwa or Yachi" Sora looked at her mom "Yeah I'll call Aunt Miwa about it."

Hinata leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Dont worry your pretty little head about it. If you don't want to put a label on it that's fine. Now dinner is ready" Hinata then left Sora alone, "Huh, maybe I do like her"

~

"So where are you taking me love"

Rei took his free hand and placed it in Mafuyu's hand. "We're going to a drive in movie, that's why I brought the snacks. Then I'm taking you home and we can do what ever" Mafuyu smiled at his boyfriend, Rei isnt the romantic type so whenever he does something Mafuyu is sure to appercate it.

" Mi Amor, how romántico. I can't wait till the whatever part of this date" Mafuyu wiggled his eyebrows causing Rei to laugh a little bit. After the drive they arrived to the drive in Movie which already had a lot of cars their. The move that was playing was an American movie called The Notebook.

Rei and Mafuyu sat in the truck of the SUV with covers, snacks and drinks to watch the movie. Half way through Mafuyus phone rung, he groaned having to get out of his cuddle position to answer it. In all the glory, his bestfriend was calling him knowing he had a date right now. 

"What the Hell do you want Kano, isn't my family there right now" Mafuyu whisper shouted into the phone, "Yeah and your sister won't stop making gogglely eyes at my sister. But Katsumi is going the same- holy shit I think their gay for each other" Kano said with a laugh, Mafuyu rolled his eyes "You called me for that shit. Knowing damn well i'm on a date. Honestly fuck you, I'll talk to her about it when I get home I guess"

"No you have to help me get them together" Kano pleaded, "No" Mafuyu deadpanned, "I'm not getting involved with my sisters love life. Plus their 14, they don't have to date right now." and before his friend could retaliate he hung up, he then crawled back over to Rei and got back to his. "Everything alright" Rei asked, Mafuyu smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Rei didn't object the kiss, in fact he kissed back which was surprising at first since he didn't like any sexual acts and this was getting sexual fast. "H-How about we just head home and skip the rest of the movie yeah" Mafuyu asked, Rei didn't say no he just quickly got into the driver seat. During the drive Rei hes his hand positioned on mafuyus thigh very close to a certain part if you catch my drift.

"Babe" 

Mafuyu turned to him, "Yeah" he breathed out. "I think I was wrong about being an Ace or Demi. Because all I want to do it have sex with you right now" Rei said with some embarrassment, "Aw thats fine, i'm glad you trust me enough to tell me. Remember you don't have to give up on being an Ace, if you don't like it then just stick with what you are if you get what I mean" Rei knew exactly what he meant and he was ready for it.

Rei wasn't a Virgin and nether was Mafuyu, they have both had sex before but not with each other. Rei had sex with a female before and a Male, he definitely didn't like it with the female for obvious reason but when he did it with the boy it felt right but it was enough to make him hate sex and anything sexual so. let's just leave it at that. Mafuyu.... has had many boyfriends.

Once they finally made it back to the Iwaizumis residents, their car was still gone since it was only 7 pm and they where still in Tokyo. The two got out, Mafuyu unlocked the front door. He then dropped his keys in the key bowl before taking Rei to his room. When the two did make it to the room Rei instantly pushed Mafuyu against the wall with a kiss.

(Smut)

Mafuyu, with his back against the wall, started to run his fingers up Rei's back and through his hair gripping it to deepen the kiss. Rei then picked up ,Mafuyu making him wrap his legs around the others waist. Rei then walked him over too the bed, they then continued their make out session with Rei on top of him. Somehow Mafuyu managed to get his phone and text his mom not to come home, which Oikawa responded with 'Ok and Have Safe sex Sweetie ♡︎'

He then threw his phone to the floor and went back to kissing, he started to play with Rei's shirt. Rei then took a step back and took of his shirt, Mafuyu squeaked when he seen his boyfriend's Abs. He was a volleyball player, not to mention the child of one of the best wing spikers in the country.

Mafuyu had on two shirts so he took off his oversized shirt and unbuttoned the dress shirt that was under it. Also, his pants where off leaving his boxers. Rei then started to kiss Mafuyu again but Mafuyu rolled over so now he was on top of Rei sitting on his crotch area. Mafuyu then smiled at Rei, "Aw your so pretty, you really look like Aunt Keiji." Mafuyu giggled at Rei's embarrassed face then his face turned Serious.

"Baby let me take care of you ok?" Mafuyu seductively said, Rei didn't know what he meant but he just sat up and nodded. Mafuyu got on his knees and started to unbuckle Rei's pants. Rei finally understood what he meant so he pulled his dick out. Mafuyu stared at it wide eyed, "Is something wrong" Rei asked, Mafuyu shook his head "No just wondering how in the hell I'm supposed to fit something so large down my throat and up my ass. oh well I'll manage"

Mafuyu then started to place tiny kisses all over Rei's length, 9 inches, he then put the tip in his mouth making Rei twitch. The farther Mafuyu went down the more Rei's moans intensified. Rei then gripped Mafuyus hair and started to push his head down but stopped once he heard Mafuyu gag. "Ah shit sorry" Rei instantly said.

He quickly let go of Mafuyu's hair, Mafuyu then looked up at Rei with his mouth dripping. He then stood up and looked at Rei like he was ready to eat him, he then walked over to his closet and walked inside. Minutes later he came back out with a bottle in his hands, he threw it at Rei and laid on his bed. Rei got on top of Mafuyu with his dick still out and he put the lube all over... himself. 

Mafuyu took off his underwear and threw them towards the floor, he then held his arms out towards Rei and smiled "Ruin me, Rei-sama" 

~  
"DAD I NEED HELP"

Issei walked into his daughters room, she was standing on her bed trying to put up the Shrek is Life tapestry her Mom got her. Issue wiped a fake tear, "My baby is growing up so fast, she's putting up shrek merch" Amaya smiled and rolled her eyes, after Matsukawa helped put the tapestry up the two of them sat on the couch and yes. Watched Shrek. Half way through the second movie Takahiro came home, "Ah my babies" He said once he seen what they where watching. 

He didn't disturb them, instead he went straight to the bathroom. He pulled out the pregnancy test that he just bought, after peeing on it he texted Oikawa to tell him that he done it. ' Ah I better be godmother of this baby too' is what he responded with, 'Well if I am then sure. Of course who else' I think it's best to mention that most of the parents are in there 30s, only one couple still being in their 20s but that's another story for another time.

Finally after the three minutes he checked the test and....

Pregnant. One Week

Takahiro started to cry, he texted his best friend the good news. He wasn't afraid to tell his family that he was pregnant, of course he was going to tell them now... in the most badass way you can. He hid the test in his bedroom before running to the kitchen, he got two cups of ice. He then walked into the living room and infront of the tv, "Mom... what's the ice for" Amaya asked, Issei nodded since he had the same question. "Say the song" Takahiro simply put it. He held the two cups to the side of him.

"Ice... Ice" Matsukawa started, "Ice..Ice... BABY" Amaya shouted but then gasped, Matsukawa went wide eyed "You mean..." Takahiro smiled and nodded, both people ran towards the pregnant male and group hugged him. "God Dang finally, I was getting sick of hearing you two do it all night" Amaya said once they separated. Matsukawa deadpanned said "Who says we're going to stop" 

~

"Kenma?"

Kenma looked up from his gaming console, "What is it Hiro" hiro had been staying with them for a week now, "Since um Kama and Tsunage aren't here c-could I talk to your for a moment" Kenma stares at him "Is it something you can't talk to your dad about" Hiro nodded. Kenma moved his second gaming chair around so Hiro could sit in it, after Hiro sat down he started to fiddle with his fingers "So um, would you still love me if I weren't a boy" Kenma flinched a little but then smiled "Of course, I would still love you if I where an Alien" 

Hiro smiled, "Well I want to be a girl, I was wondering if you could take me to get my nails done like a pretty girl" Kenma stood up and grabbed his wallet, "Of course" Hiro was now beaming with excitement. Once they where in the car, Hiro was blabbing off about his pronouns and the all the girly clothes he wanted, and was going to get, he said something about E-girl so yeah. When Kenma asked what color nails he wanted, Hiro took out his phone to show him the picture.

When they got to the nail salon they where getting weird looks, mainly because Kenma was famous. Kenma had already made an appointment earlier and explained the situation, but apparently this receptionist didn't get the memo. "Uh Hi sorry but this is a nail salon, please leave" she rudely said, Kenma rolled his eyes "Duh I know. I've already made an appointment for my daughter" the receptionist looked around, "Oh I don't see her" 

Kenma pushed Hiro forward a little "This is my daughter, is that an issue" the receptionist frowned, "That's a little boy." at this point people where starting to stare making Hiro uncomfortable, some even took out their phones "Did you not just hear me. I said SHE has an appointment. Respect her pronouns before it becomes an issue" Kenma glared at her, the nail technician came into the lobby "I apologize for that, right this why Mr.Kuroo" the girls face went pale.

If you didn't know, which you don't, the receptionists husband wants to play for the national team and everyone knows you have to get through Kuroo Tetsurō to be on the team, she had just insulted Tetsuros husband, which she had known to be Kenma Kozume. After she picked her jaw up off the floor she quickly apologized. 

Kenma stayed the whole time when Hiro was getting she nails done, they weren't being done too long but long enough to get the designs she wanted. The technician repeatedly apologized for the earlier technicality. "Mom I want to dress like her" Hiro said, the nice lady doing her nails had that whole E-girl look to her. She even told Kenma where she got her clothes.

After Hiro's nails where finished Kenma took her to the mall, the first shop they went to was Hot Topic because Hiro wanted some chains. Then they went to other stores and bought hiro a lot of skirts and dresses. 

Mince they got home, Kenma noticed how Kuroo's car was in the garage. "Hiro, If you want me to talk to him first that's fine" Hiro nodded, once they got into the house Hiro instantly ran to her sisters room. "Kame" Kame turned to him with a smile, "What's up" she asked, Hiro walked towards her and showed his nails, "I'm a girl now" she said with the brightest smile a kid could have. Kame smiled as well, she then got out her make up "Want me to do your make up and you can show me your pretty clothes" Hiro nodded, "Call me Hana"  
————————  
Next chapter we'll start off with them and then move on to other ships before the School Arc. Also quick disclaimer, no way is this book going to be sun shine and rainbows. There will be angst, teen pregnancy, homophobia, drugs, sex, non consensual sex, self harm, failed suicide( don't worry I can't kill characters off in this) MALE PREGNANCY IS A THING BUT THIS ISNT OMEGAVERSE, Drinking, LGBTQ. There is only one straight ship in this whole story, Tanaka and Kiyoko be they're already married and if you don't like it then sorry. This story is basically focusing on real world problems, of course there will be happy moments but I just wanted to let you all know because it only goes down from here. and a little bit of up.


	4. Sakusa and Kuroo Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but Sakusa and Kuroo household

"Why does he have all those bags and why is there a video of you at a nail salon" Kruoo asked holding his phone in Kenma's face. There was the video of Kenma at the nail salon going off on the receptionist. "She was giving us a hard time" Kenma simply said, he sat down on the couch and looked at Kuroo unfazed. "Why is my son at a damn nail salon in the first place" Kuroo hissed, Kenma shot up "He's a She. Respect her pronouns Tetsuro. And if you can't god so help me your sleeping in a hotel tonight" Kenma growled back.

Kuroo sighed and rubbed his forehead "So what is she, transgender" Kenma nodded, Kuroo then started to walk towards the hallway and of course Kenma followed. They heard giggling coming from Kame's room, the two peeked inside to see Kame putting make up on Hiro and her laughing her heart out. "See" Kenma said, he then pulled Kuro towards their room. 

"You know, we haven't done that in a while" Kenma whispered in Kuroo's ear, "Oh ho" kuroo said with a cheeky grin, he turned around and pushed kenma down on the bed and started to kiss the boy. Kenma started to laugh during the kiss, luckily their room is far from the kids room because they did something kids shouldn't see.

~

"Alright you can leave now"

"Wow such a jerk"

That's the life of Kano Sakusa, believe it or not he inherited his fathers phobia which is why he always makes his one night stands leave instantly so he can disinfect his room and clean him self five times. His parents knows about his fuck boy habits, but they don't care to do anything unless he's safe. All of his one night stands have met his parents, one day in particular Atsumu was a cleaning the house since he lived in a house full of germaphobes, one of Kano's one night stands started to complain to Atsumu about Kano and she got sprayed with Clorox.

"Dad can you take me to get some hand sanitizer" Kano asked Kiyoomi, the older sakusa nodded and got up, "Wait take me too, i just ran out" Katsumi said while walking into the living room, she was dressed in all black with some purple here and there. Kiyoomi claims he doesn't know where they got their emo style from, Atsumu knows they got it from their dad.

The house phone started to ring and Atsumu came and got it "Hello.... ah shit i'm ok my way" he hurriedly said, he then started to grab his keys "mom slow down" Kano said, "Hell no, we have to get to the hospital to go and get Miho. Suna went into labor" everyone hurried out the house and into their, BLACK THREE ROW SUV, in the car Kiyoomi was the one driving and Atsumu was in the passengers seat with the kids in the back.

"Kano, i'm getting sick of seeing them girls all the damn time. Find somewhere else for your one night stands" Atsumu said half way threw the ride, "I don't have anywhere else to go" Kano wined, Katsumi rolled her eyes and put her airpods in. "Or just don't do it, that stuff can really hurt a girl or boys pride" Kiyoomi offered, "Your dad is right, find someone who can make your heart flutter." Atsumu smiled, Kano gagged at how his mom was looking at his dad.

Finally they arrived to the hospital and only Kiyoomi and Atsumu got out the car, they hurried to the front desk. "Hi um, what room number is a Rintarou Miya" the lady told them the room number and the Sakusas went towards the room. "Heyo" Atsumu said once they entered the room "Uncle Sakusa, Aunt Atsumu" Miho smiled looking up from her book, she's very smart for a 14 year old. 

"Oh thank god your here" Osamu said, he was obviously exhausted "Hello too you two" Suna sarcastically said when no one acknowledged him. "You look absolutely beautiful Sunarin" Atsumu smirked, Suna flipped him off "Miho let's go to the car" Kiyoomi said, Miho gave her mom and dad a hug before leaving with her uncle. 

"So how many centimeters are you dilated" Atsumu asked, Suna groaned as another contraction came on Osamu stared at his watch timing them. "Only 4 and we've been here for a couple hours" Suna wined, he sounded like he was about to cry.

Atsumu grabbed Suna's hand and placed a kiss on it "Well babe, you look absolutely ravishing for being pregnant. I mean it love" Suna sadly laughed, "Osamu is there anything I can get you." Atsumu asked his twin "well, can you stop by my house to get the baby bag. we didn't have enough time to go home and get it since he went into labor at the park" Atsumu gasped "You should always take your baby bag with you close to the due date. i thought you knew this"

"That's what i said but no, we'll be fine" Suna said obviously annoyed, "But sure, i'll go get it. I have to get going because I gotta take three germaphobes to the store to stock up on hand sanitizer" Osamu laughed, Atsumu then left the room. 

Once he got to his car his family was arguing and poor Miho looked like she was about to explode. "Bath and Body works has the best ones end of discussion" Kiyoomi said, Kano and Katsumi shook their heads in disagreement "Victoria secret" Katsumi said. "No-" Kano was cut off.

"Shut the hell up. We are going to Osamus house then we're going to get your damn hand sanitizer at walmart. Suck it up" Atsumu boomed, the whole car went silent. Once they arrived to the other twins house, Atsumu grabbed what he needed to grab and Miho packed her self a bag. 

After that Kiyoomi continued to argue with his kids about what brand of hand sanitizer they should get, "Aunt Atsumu, Kudos for dealing with them." Miho said as the others argued in the cleaning section "it's very much appreciated Miho. don't ever turn out like them" atsumu deadpanned back.

——— 

Lmao sorry for the short chapter, also I'm telling you guys when school arc starts and it starts on chapter five so yay


	5. Oirjiro Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry but there no way that your her mother, she's an AFRICAN child. You are clearly Chinese”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Disclaimer. I decided to do their ship as soon as I came up with it because the racism is a real thing. Black people aren't the only ones who deal with racism,(fun fact, i'm black) sure it's more talked about but please. Stan with the Asian, Mexican and other community. They are getting a lot of racism right now especially Asians and let's face it. Asians are literally angels. I just thought this should be address and here's how I did it.

"Mom I'm running out of hair gel" Amai shouted from her room, Kita walked into his daughters room. "Alright, do you want me to take you to the hair store to get some" Amai quickly nodded.

The Oijiro Family where visiting america to see Aran's grandparents because his grandfather was sick. His family was very supportive of his relationship since Shinsuke was very respective of them and fit right in. Before he left he went to his mother in laws room since they where visiting too even though they have moved back to America, "Uh- mom" he said, she looked up from her book and smiled at Kita. "Yes Darling"

"W-would you like to go with me and Amai for hair shopping. I don't know what to get for her... type of hair" Kita asked, Oijiro-san chuckled "I can maybe tomorrow but I have to make dinner". Kita nodded, "Oh that's fine" Kita walked out to find Amai talking with her grandfather and father in the kitchen, "Alright babes let's go" Kita said, Amai gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before rushing over to her mother. "Bye Oijrio-san, Aran" the two males waved the other off.

American stores where foreign to Kita. Luckily he has learned enough english to hold a conversation. The group walked into a hair store (one of them African hair stores). "Alright Babes do you know what you need to get" Kita asked her, Amai blushed and shook her head. Her grandmother was the one who mailed her hair gel from America. Amai and Kita walked over to one of the workers, when the worker seen Kita she started to eye the two suspiciously, "Hi, how may I help you" she asked.

Kita pushed Amai forward a little, "Hi c-can you show me hair gel for my hair type" Amai asked, the worker nodded and started to walk over towards a section of the store. Kita realized that the worker was kinda shielding Amai from Kita. "Are you alright sweetheart, do you need help getting away" the worker whispered, Amai stared at her like she was crazy. "Um- no why" She asked. "Is this man doing anything to you" 

Now Kita heard that, "I'm sorry but I am this child's mother" Kita bluntly said, he pulled Amai towards her. "I'm sorry but there no way that your her mother, she's an AFRICAN child. You are clearly Chinese" the worker said a little too loud drawing attention towards them. "Sorry but I'm Japanese. She is my legal and blood daughter, Amai put the stuff back we'll go to another store" Amai did what she was told and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Sweetheart if he's making you do that you don't have too" the worker pressured, Kita was starting to get tears in his eyes. "Sorry but is is my mom. I'm from Japan, i'm visiting from Japan to America, i'm not legally from her. I speak fluent Japanese and my dad is black. Please stop harassing my mom, you don't know the facts. Trust me if I was being kidnapped you would realize." Amai told the worker leaving her stunned.

In the car Kita didn't speak, he simply kept his eyes on the road not bothering to wipe away his tears. Amai had tears in her eyes too, Amai was a tanned skinned girl with thick curly black hair that made her look like the Annie 2016 version. But Amai had her japanese features, she had Kita's eyes for example and his nose. Amai wasn't ashamed of her Japanese culture, in fact it was her favorite thing about her self.

She admired everything about it and wasn't afraid to show it. Plus she had very fashionable parents who rocked Japanese street fashion, plus Korean street fashion too. Once they got to the grandparents house, Kita walked in with Amai trailing behind him. "Hey how was it" Aran asked from the living room, Kita ignored him and walked towards the room they where staying in. Aran exchanged glances with his parents and grandparents who where in the living room watching a movie together. (Aran's dad has passed away in this)

Amai walked into the living room, sighed and flopped on the couch. "What happened," and before Amai could answer Kita came out in his running gear holding a volleyball. Everyone was silent as he left the house "Yeah something happened. Shinsuke doesn't play volleyball unless he's stressed or something bad has happened" Aran asked. Amai started to fidget with her curls in her hair, little habit she's picked up when he's nervous.

Aran seemed to notice this, "Did something happen at the hair store" Amai nodded, "What happened" her grandmother asked, Amai told them the whole story, how the worker thought Kita was kidnapping her. How she didn't believe that Kita was her mom and how she called him Chinese. Aran was mad no he was pissed, "How about I take you to get your hair stuff" Aran offered, Amai nodded and stood up. 

"Poor baby" Aran's mother said. in the car Aran was gripping on the steering wheel so tight his knuckles where turning white. "Dad calm down, mom handled it like a boss" Amai said placing a hand on her dad's arm, hearing his daughter say that put him at ease a little. 

"Just get the stuff so we can go. We leave for our plane tomorrow plus Osamu texted me saying Suna went into labor. They had a little baby boy" Aran said, Amai smiled "Our family keeps on getting bigger. And I start high school next week" Amai said, "Yes and we haven't been school shopping. Shinsuke is probably gonna take you though" Amai hummed in agreement.

The arrived to the very exact hair store Amai and Kita was just at, when they entered she could spit out there worker instantly. "That's her dad" Amai said looking at her, the worker noticed them and paled. Aran walked over towards her, "Hi I think my daughter came her earlier with her MOTHER and they said someone was giving them a very hard time" Aran asked, the lady glanced at Amai who smirked "I- Well- I thought-" 

"No no, I'm not from America either, i was born in Japan. My father was Japanese. Now will you please help my daughter find the stuff she needs since we leave tomorrow" the lady instantly nodded and helped Amai find the hair supplies. Amai ended up buying hair gel that was for her hair type, an edges brush and edge control, some hair pins and clear lipgloss. When they got home, Aran noticed Shinsuke's shoes at the door.

"Alright make sure you have everything thing packed" Aran said before heading into his room, when he entered the room Shinsuke was putting clothes into their suitcases. He seemed to be doing Aran's suitcase, "Shinsuke are you alright" Aran asked his husband, Kita silently nodded before zipping up the suitcase . Aran walked over to Kita and wrapped his arms around the others waist.

Shinsuke glanced over his shoulder then back at the clothes he was folding "I know your lying to me" Aran whispered into Shinsuke's ear in a voice that always sent shivers down his spine which would always end up with clothes sprawled across the floor. But Shinsuke was not gonna give in, they weren't about to do it in their grandparents house. "No" Shinsuke said placing a finger on Aran's lips.

"Aw man, when we get back?" Aran asked, Kita thought for a moment "Depends. I have to make sure I take Amai school shopping before everything is sold out. Plus I have to go get her new kneepads and volleyball shoes" Kita listed, "Yes or no Shinsuke" Aran deadpanned. "Weeeellll, Amai did mention about going over Atsumu's house to have a sleepover with Miho and Katsumi and another person for end of the year. So sure, hope your not trying to get me pregnant again" Kita joked, "Maybe I am" Aran said back.

Kita looked at him wide eyed, "I-I thought you didn't want anymore kids" Aran shrugged and sat on the bed, "Well I do now, Shinsuke were 34, we still have time" Kita thought for a moment "I'll think about it". (Yes the age logic is kinda messed up in this but I don't feel like doing it so let's just say most of them got pregnant around the same time so like early twenties, 21,22,20,)

—————————


	6. Konoha's story/Tsukishima household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

"Mommy wake up"

Konoha's eyes fluttered open, he looked over to see his son crying. "God shut him up" the man next to him said, Konoha sighed and got out of bed, he then picked up his son and walked out their bedroom.

"Alright little man, your going over Auntie and Uncle Bokutos today, are you excited to see Kagami" Konoha said while sitting his son down in a chair. "Yeah I'm reeeaaallllyyyy excited. I'm excited for school too"

Konoha then started to make mini waffles, "Oh really? You do know you start school next week, your sister started school today" he said, he then put the plate infront of the 5 year old and started to make himself coffee.

Moments later his husband, Akria, came down, "Did you make me breakfast" he said and went over to Konoha. "Make sure by the time I get back this house is cleaned" he said while grabbing his wife's ass making Konoha flinch. "Yes of course" Konoha then moved away from him and placed the plate down, "Sei hurry and eat please so we can go"

Sei nodded and started to stuff his face, his dad then grumbled something and got up not forgetting to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Konoha then helped Sej get cleaned off and headed towards their car, after buckling the child in they headed to the Bokutos.

Once they arrived Konoha got Sei out the car and walked to front door, he knocked on it and Akaashi appeared infront of him. "Aunt Keiji" Sei shouted while running into Keiji's arms "My favorite nephew" Akaashi giggled, he then moved out the way for Konoha to come in. As he was taking off his shows he looked around, "Where's bokuto"

"Off doing some photoshoots. I think they're going to recruit him for the National team again, as well as Kiyoomi, Atsumu, Shoyo and Tobio" Konoha hummed, yes he got offers for the national team as well but of course, he couldn't do it. "So uh, we're having an old fukurodani get together tonight, think that you can make it?"

Konoha thought for a moment, he then checked his watch and cursed, "I'll try- love you Sei, you too Keij and give my kisses to Kagami" Konoha said while kissing each one of them on the cheek before rushing out. "Is everything ok at home Sei" Akaashi asked the 5 year old.

Sei started to look towards the ground, Akaashi then walked into the living room and put the toddler on the couch, "Mama" Kagami came into the room with her wild bed hair and her pillow obviously just waking up. "Hi love, look cousin Sei is here" Kagami looked over at Sei and smiled and widely opened her eyes showing off her piercing blue and golden eyes ( she has Heterochromia iridum meaning two different colored eyes, one golden and one teal).

Keiji picked Kagami up and put her on his hip, "Now what's going on Sei" the toddler then started to play with his fingers, "Mommy's been crying a lot, I think daddy's hurting him" Akaashi gasped startling Sei. "A-Alright, i'm going to go help Kagami get ready, you know where the toy room is right" Sei nodded and jumped off the couch, he then started to run towards the playroom. Akaashi sighed and took Kagami to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.  
——————

"MEGUMI GET UP"

Megumi groaned and sat up in her bed, she then reached over for her glasses. Tsukishima then knocked on her door, "If you have a bad day today just call me and i'll come get you out of class" he said before walking off, Megumi smiled at her dads antics, he never really cared if she did show up for class as long as she did her work and maintained her grades.

She trudged to her bathroom and started the shower, while it was running she brushed her teeth. She got in the shower and took a quick one, not feeling like staying in for too long. She put on her school uniforms, put on her over calf socks. She then sat at her "Vanity" and put in her dinosaur pin that pulled one side of her hair back, it was a gift from her dad for her birthday.

She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs, "Ah babes you look so pretty" Yamaguchi said while throwing her a banana, "Thanks mom" she said before closing the door, and outside her house was Hotaru Sawamura, Kea and Sora Kageyama (Kea is Miwa and Lisa's daughter) "First day of school let's go" Kea said while throwing her first up.  
—————  
Konoha worked at a Pharmaceutical Company Employee, no it's not what he wanted to do but he didn't have a choice. He kept on glancing at his watch as he put the pills into pill bottles for patients to pick up. So as soon as it turned 3:30 he punched out the pharmacy, he managed to pick up both his kids in record speed. Konoha bent down infront of Sei and Kauri "Make sure by 5 o'clock your at the door ready to go, we're going back over to the Bokuto's house for a get together"

"What's this about a get together"

Konoha turned to see his husband standing behind him with his arms a crossed over his chest "Yes Keiji and Bokuto are hosting a old Fukurodani get together tonight" Konoha prayed that Sam, yes his name was Sam because who cares, would let him go. "I'm going to, I haven't seen them in a while" Konoha simply nodded and started on his chores. He cleaned the house, helped Kauri with her home work and gave Sei his afternoon snack and was able to finish it at 5.

As they where in the car SaM laid down some rules, "Don't talk to nobody but Akaashi. If i see you talk to anyone else you know what will happen" Konoha just nodded glancing back to his kids who looked scared, he gave them a comforting smile then turned back to the front.

When they arrived to the Bokuto Mansion they're where already cars there so the party started already without them. "Remember what I said" Sam said before getting out, Karui and Sei held onto Konoha's hand tight. Especially Karui, Sam knocked on the door and it swung open revealing Rei, "Everyone Konoha is here" he shouted, Karui ran in "Daddy" she shouted and jumped into a specific members arms. Sei then ran inside to find Kagami of course and Sam walked in before Konoha.

Nobody likes Sam, they see how emotionally and physically draining he was on Konoha, Karui also always told her dad about what happens. Yes she loves her mom but all she wants is her parents to get back together. "Konoha" Komi shouted and jumped on him, everybody seen the glare Sam gave him, "Hello to you" Konoha said.

All the kids went to go play, besides Rei who stayed with the adults, "Soo Konoha, how have you been" Akaashi asked skeptically, all eyes turned to Konoha who was staring at his cup obviously not listening. "He's doing fine" Sam answered, he nudged Konoha's leg. "I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me" Konoha said, when he stood up you could see a bruise on collarbone.

"So, Sam" Bokuto started, Sam put on a fake smile towards the wingspikers, "I don't like you. Frankly I don't like you in my own house" Bokuto said completely serious, he was simply saying what everyone else was thinking. "And if I find out your doing anything to Akinori I will personally beat your ass. Also remember, being one of the best wing spiker has their perks" Bokuto glared, like piercing Sam with his golden eyes.

"Don't worry Bokuto-san, I have been treating Konoha with nothing but love and respect. I mean he was the one that cheated and ended up with a mistake but we learn to forgive and forget" one of the members started to get angry, Konoha then dropped his glass "Ah sorry" he then bent down to clean it up, Sam went over to him and helped too "Stop embarrassing me. You have one more time you shit" Konoha held in his tears and nodded, he picked up the broken glass and went towards the kitchen.

He then gripped onto the counter and slowly let his tears fall hoping no one saw him, "Akinori" Konoha looked over to see Akaashi, the man then walked over and hugged Konoha. "You have to help me Keiji, I swear he's going to hurt me or my kids" Konoha whispered, Kaashi nodded, "Sei can stay here for the night and Karui can go with her dad" he planned.

As the party ended Konoha started to get fidgety, scared. Sei and Karui came to them all ready to go, "Change of plans, Sei your going to stay here with Aunty Keiji ok" Sei nodded and started to take his stuff off again, Sam squinted his eyes at Konoha. "Karui your staying the night with your dad alright, i'll be there to pick you up from school tomorrow" Karui was a smart 10 year old, she isn't dumb she knew what was going on so she didn't question it. Karui stood by her dad, yes everyone was scared of what was going to happen. They all had their suspicions on Sam.

Karui's dad bent down in front of her in front of everyone, "Do you know what's going to happen" Karui slowly nodded "Can you tell me" Karui nodded again, "He's going to hurt mom" she started to sniff, "He hurts him so bad, I don't like hearing mom cry but he's so strong in front of us he never lets us see him cry. I don't like Sam dad I wanna stay with you" she was full out crying. Bokuto cracked his knuckles, "Fuck it i'm going over there" he said, everyone agreed to go save their teammate.

They all got in a car, doesn't matter who's ,Rei stayed with the kids by the way, when they arrived to Konoha's apartment complex Washio jump out the car and rushed towards their apartment with bokuto behind him. The closer they got the more shouts they heard, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT" someone shouted, the went closer to the noise. "LET ME GO. IM NOT YOUR LITTLE PUNCHING BAG, I AM A HUMAN BEING" that was Konoha.

"YOU SHOULDVE NEVER CHEATED ON ME"

"I DIDNT CHEAT WE WERENT EVEN TOGETHER, IM SO SORRY THAT I HAD SEX AND GOT AN AMAZING DAUGHTER OUT OF IT, I DONT REGRET IT. WHAT I DO REGRET IS BEING WITH YOU" there was a loud crash. Bokuto ran towards the door and tried hard to get in.

"KONOHA? ARE YOU OK" Bokuto shouted, there was respond. Bokuto took a step back and ran into the door and it flew open.

Konoha appeared and had bruises all over him, he didn't even acknowledge their presence, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife there. "Wait no" Sarukui started, they followed Konoha who went into there bedroom. "GET OUT. GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU" he shouted at Sam who was standing there. Sam brought his hand up to hit Konoha but Bokuto tackled him to the ground. "Someone call the damn police" he said, Akaashi got out his phone.

"Get off of me"

"Sorry but with an ass like this you can't move"

Konoha dropped down to the floor exhausted, Washio scooped up in bridal style. The police got here and Konoha showed them the pictures of bruises Sam put on him plus the ones he still has. Needless to say the man was arrested, "Thank you guys" Konoha cried, Washio held him tighter.

——————

What love child do you guys want next?


End file.
